Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch display device, and more particularly to a touch display device with a capacitor constituted by three metal layers.
Description of the Related Art
For an in-cell touch panel, a touch sensing operation is performed in a blanking period in each display frame. Each display frame usually comprises an active period and a blanking period. During the active period, the gate line driving circuit on the panel generates corresponding scan signals. During the blanking period, the gate line driving circuit on the panel stops generating the corresponding scan signals. At this period, a touch sensing operation is performed to determine whether the panel is touched and determine the touched position. After the touch sensing operation is finished, the gate line driving circuit on the panel continually generates the corresponding scan signals. However, since the gate line driving circuit has a current leakage, the gate line driving circuit may not continually generate the corresponding scan signals.